fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrion
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 7: The Shield of Thracia |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Carrion is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a knight of Leonster who joins Leif in hopes of seeing his homeland liberated and restored to its former glory. Profile Carrion first appears at the end of Chapter 7, where he rendezvouses with Leif's army after they successfully escape from Manster. Here, Hannibal instructs Carrion to guide Leif's army to Mount Violdrake to prevent them from being mistaken for brigands. Once Carrion fulfils his mission at the start of Chapter 8, Leif attempts to dismiss him. He refuses to be dismissed, insisting on remaining with the army. Informing Leif that Count Dorias, the duke of Leonster, is alive and training young knights in Hannibal's mansion, Carrion then guides the army to said mansion. Enroute to Hannibal's mansion in Chapter 9, Leif's army chances upon Selfina, who is leading the defence of the mansion. Carrion can speak to Selfina, who praises him for his good work before entrusting him with the Elite Sword, which she says is an heirloom from his mother. Carrion then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. On Leif's request, he takes up a post at Castle Mansel alongside Hannibal thereafter. Here, he serves as a diplomat between Northern and Southern Thracia, playing a vital role in unifying the continent. Personality A young man imbued with a strong sense of responsibility, Carrion is dutiful in carrying out the missions assigned to him, beginning from the one where Hannibal instructs him to guide Leif's army to Mount Violdrake. Carrion is also characterised as a fiercely patriotic person, as can be seen by his resolve to continue fighting for Leif's army in hopes of liberating his homeland Leonster and seeing it regaining the glory it has lost. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *''5 move while dismounted Growth Rates |75% |40% |10% |65% |45% |55% |25% |25% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} Overall While Carrion joins underleveled with average base stats, his strong growth rates mean that he is able to consistently gain many stat-ups each time he gains a level, to the point where he does not require Crusader Scrolls. To help him level up faster, it is advised to give him the Elite Manual or simply have him wield the Elite Sword Selfina entrusts to him. Try to keep Carrion near Leif or Selfina as well, as this will improve his Critical hit rate until he gains enough Skill from his level ups. Carrion also comes with a high PCC of 4, meaning he will land critical hits very often when he performs his second strike. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Talk with Selfina *(Chapter 9) * '''Carrion': Lady Selfina, I made it back! * Selfina: Oh, my dear Carrion! Thank you for all that you've done. * Carrion: Think nothing of it, milady. Would that I could've done more... Ah, I must double my training if I'm to become as strong a knight as Sir Glade sometime in my natural life! I want only to aid Prince Leif, but all I've learned in his service so far is just how powerless I truly am... * Selfina: Don't let your impatience cloud your judgment. You won't be of any use to him dead. Hmm... The time to grant you your inheritance may have come more quickly than I'd thought. * Carrion: Inheritance? Th-This is... a fine blade, milady, but where— * Selfina: Your mother entrusted this to me. It's known as the Elite Sword. She bade me give it to you when you had grown into a worthy knight. * Carrion: M-Mother?! * Selfina: She passed from this world far too young, taken by illness. A tragedy if ever there was one, that... This very blade was a favorite of your father's, and he wielded it right up until the day he died honorably in battle. * Carrion: F-Father's own blade... that he wielded in service of House Leonster...! * Selfina: This is your birthright, Carrion—use it with great care. * Carrion: Y-Yes, I will! Thank you, Lady Selfina! Endings Carrion - Nobleman of Leonster (レンスターの貴公子 Rensutā no kikōshi) :"At Leif's own request, Callion transferred to a posting at Castle Meath, which reunited him with Hannibal. From then on, the two worked together to ease tensions between Northern and Southern Thracians. He is considered one of the most influential factors to the successful reunification of Thracia." Gallery File:Carrion TCG.jpg|Carrion as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game artwork. File:Carrion.png|Carrion's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Carrion as a Social Knight.JPG|Carrion as a Cavalier in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters